


Ear to the Ground

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Brothels, Gen, Prostitution, criminal activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: The john’s answer determines how long he’s got to live.  Vanessa doesn’t care either way.  Madame's girls take care of each other first and foremost.





	

It was dark in the “observation room”, but Vanessa didn’t need to see.

She only needed to hear.

Jerrica moaned and groaned loudly, faking multiple orgasms until finally her client exploded beneath her.  There was the sound of the girl climbing off and flopping onto the bed, and then the sound of a lighter as she lit up a cigarette and exhaled.

 _‘Come on, already,’_ Vanessa complained in her head as the minutes ticked by.  Finally, she heard a masculine grunt of content and Jerrica’s client finally spoke.

“You were amazing.”

Vanessa could hear the smug grin in the girl’s voice as she agreed.  “I had another man claim the same of me recently, but unfortunately I couldn’t say the same for him.  He hit me afterward for saying so, too.”

The bed creaked as Vanessa supposed the man sat up.  “Who was it?  I’ll have them killed for talking shit about my favorite girl!”

Vanessa’s ears were sharp as tacks now: if this man in Jerrica's room knew who had beat her, he'd be killed before he left the room.  But if he didn’t have a clue who it was, he'd would be allowed to have a drink downstairs and Madame would take care of Jerrica's abuser.

“Herbert Grimes.  Some guy who works at the metal factory.”

Vanessa waited anxiously for the man’s reaction…

“What’s he look like?”

Vanessa eased her pistol back into her leg holster, relieved that she wouldn’t be wiping blood off the walls tonight.  
  
"Better alert the Madame..." she muttered as she hurried downstairs.


End file.
